Red vs blue unseeen episodes season 2
by Arcleonthegreat
Summary: Continuing agent texas's work
1. Chapter 1

red vs blue unseen episodes season two

Episode 14, retarded certain death

.RVBRVBRVBRVB

"AAAAHHHHH" the girl screamed in terror she couldn't believe she had been shot in the head by the worst sniper of all went over to see if Tex was alright, Tucker went to his side.

"Tex are you ok" church said nervously

"church... I, I, I love you" tex said as if she was about to die, Luckily she had just fainted

"I can't believe she loved you church... that has to be impossible, she's never loved you no matter how much you complemented her." tucker said surprisingly. "and you also finally got a head shot now its time to celebrate." church was speechless he never thought a little girl would beat up the best freelancer there ever was. tucker just frowned because he never got to celebrate even once.

"im taking her to her room she needs alot of rest." church said the same way as before

RVBRVBRVBRVB

that morning everyone was wide awake especially church he could not stop thinking about Tex.  
tucker was making toast for everyone. then that day agent washington came over to the base even though he wasn't supposed to anymore, but he did it anyway.

"hey, church have you seen tex." wash asked in a somewhat polite mood

"why?" caboose dressed in churches armor and voice changer he bought from a tv show that looked really cool.

"because i need her to talk to me for a sec." wash said to he thought was church but was actually caboose

"why?" caboose said again.

"because i need to talk to her about something important" wash said getting a little madder each time he said that

"Why?" he said again

"church get out of my way" wash said calmingly

"why" he said AGAIN!

"because i need to get past" wash said

"umm she's not here right now... umm... she just left to... umm... kill the reds" he said in cabooses way of making a lie.

"caboose get out of my way" wash said angrilyish

"nope... Sheila's right behind you so you better run" caboose said

"no shes not I wouldv'e heard her" wash said sarcasticly

"alright then... i warned you... shiela fire main cannon."caboose said. sheila fired and wash jumped over it hitting caboose...

"thank you agent washington." sheila said politely

"no problem" wash knew she wanted to kill caboose

RVBRVBRVBRVB

"what was that outside?" church asked, sheila left the spot she was at. wash was going in when he met face to face with church

"what are you doing here agent "DC"" church said angrily.

"dont call me the capital... im here to see tex" wash said

"well she's not here shes at docs" church said

"wheres that?" wash asked

"Im not telling you figure it out" church said. a big booom went off and every body saw it at the back of the base.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Red vs blue the unseeen episodes season 2

Episode 15,

everyone went to the back of the base. there was more explosions back there, but when they saw it was just sheila trying to wake up tex (even though she wasnt there) sheila kept on firing until she noticed them all just standing there.

"oh...ummm hey everybody what are you guys doing here, where's caboose" sheila asked nervously than ever

"i was about to ask you the same question...where...is...he" church asked agrily

"what are you all looking at me for? wash did it." sheila said while she was about to cry.

"wash you better have a good explanation for this." church said even angrier trying to keep it in.

"hey its not my foult she shot and i jumped so its her fault, I just didnt think i could kill him that easily." wash said,  
church just gave him a nasty look than he sighed and said "alright i didnt think it was harder than very very very easy"

"alright then ill make you a deal... if you dont come back until december 31st then you can come back all you want." church said as he then out his habd out to shake on it.

"December 31st!? It cant wait that long maine's getting stronger." wash replied in a surprisingly questionable expression.

"I dont care she needs to recover" church said again

"fine, but dont blame me if your dead" wash said

"I wont" church said

Red VS Blue

"Hey simmons can i borrow one of your.. I me , me , mean gri-... I, I, I mean dead mans arms." sarge said stuttering

"sure what for?" simmons asked

" well wer'e out of spike's food and i need food for him to kill the blues." Sarge said while simmons was lol'ing griff came out of his bunker yelling

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOOOOO" griff said yelling, sarge asked whats his explanation for yelling and griff said

"NO! your not using my arm for food." grif said demandingly.

"we'll see about that..." sarge cocked his shotgun

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" sarge kept chasing griff and finally griff got tired so he tricked sarge into running around in circles for no reason while he went up to the top of the base and took a nap.

"hey church you haven't said a cus word in a long time. Why?" tucker asked

"I dont know... im going to see if Tex is alright." church said

"ok" tucker said

Red VS Blue

"hey doc is tex alright?" church asked

"yeah, shes doing ok actually i finally disocovered why shes been unconscious for a while" doc said

"what is it?" church asked

"well there was this alien artifact looking thing, and she has it in her stomach..." doc paused for a moment thinking if he would get his $20 tri-pay.

"so what is it?" church asked

"its creating a child" Doc said.

To Be Continued,


	3. Chapter 3

Red vs blue unseeen episodes season 2

Episode 16,

"WHAT!? no this cant be happening, it cant be not now, not ever..." church said really scared like

"church calm down its ok its not an alien or anything like that its a real child." doc said trying to calm him down

"doc i know that, I'm just not ready to have a child yet." church said trying to calm down

"Maybe this is why you haven't been saying cus words in a long time" doc said

"thats not it, its just i cant say them anymore its too hurtful to other people. i cant keep it up anymore. No more drinking no more smoking no more I just can't handle it anymore and ive realized ive been hurting tex's feeling i cant do this anymore ok." church said

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB  
-one year later church and Tex finally had a child Tex was feeling all better now that she got her daughter out, they named Tex junior (for some odd reason she looked exactly like her mother.) one day church was practicing his new guitar,  
and he was really good at it the first time he ever played a guitar was back home when he was a child about 13 years old-

"caboose was just trying to talk church into a game but he said he had other things to do" tucker said sounding like a retard.

"well he does." tex said. as she brang tuckers plate of pancakes to him.

"really... like what?" tucker said

"well...he has to pack, and he has to go to project freelancer for some reason, and he has to go see his old friends he has to go to reach's halo he has to build an army he has to get enough money for building all the things he has to..." church yelled from uptop to tex in the kitchen and said

"Tex remember what i said about not telling anyone about what we have to do all year?" his voice sounded muffled

"yes honey, sorry about that." Tex yelled to church

"he's going to be gone all year, i think im about to die." he pointed a gun at himself

"tucker dont do it i need you alive ok when church and i are gone im gonna need you and sister to take good care of tex ok. but no dress up, tea party, makeup, and especially make sure your kid doesnt touch her make that thing of yours stay in the closet with something comefortable ok i dont want that thing dieing but i also dont want it to touch my kid.  
got it." tex said

"WHAT!? your leaving too? why does everything keep getting worse" tucker said

"and make sure sister doesnt do tea party dress up or makeup, got it"tex said, tucker nodded. Tex and church got packed and left to reach's halo.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Red vs blue unseeen episodes season 2

Episode 18, The Armor

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

-ten years later texas has finally grown into a teenager (wich is a bad thing because female teenagers like to buy lot of stuff no matter what it it just has to look cute and the dad always ends up taking the child)and texas cant wait to get her new armorfrom the armory in the unsc freelancer city-

"Mom get up comeon you too dad comeon lets go"

alright how bout you count to 6000 and i get dressed ok" church said

"hell no im not fallin for that trick again" said texas "are we going to get my new armor today"

"yes, calm down texas we're going to use the pelican k." tex said

"ok" she calmed down

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

-an hour later she saw the one she wanted they got it she tried it on and it completely took over her body just like her moms so the only way to beat the suit is to fight fire with fire-

"hey you looking for me?" tex said "lets go hand to hand combat." they both dropped all their weapons and all their grenades everything.

"yknow you could just take the suit off right now yknow"

"but it not the suit tex" Omega said

"Omega" she got thrown back at the wall. she thought about the only way to stop an ai is... "thats it" She called church "church yeah babe i need to ask a favor of you..."

"Whats in it for me?" church

"fine... ill give you a ton of money ... ok just serriosly though everyone that has a radio in the world turn it off, ok"

"but how am i going to know when your getting back" church asked tex

"you wont i promise ill come back safe this time im more badass than i was before now turn them off quick, cya"

"cya" church said

"no,no,no how did someone turnoff the radio have to get to another one... no theres no others"and finally he died

End of episode 18


	5. Chapter 5

Red vs blue unseeen episodes season 2

Episode 18, The Armor

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

-ten years later texas has finally grown into a teenager (wich is a bad thing because female teenagers like to buy lot of stuff no matter what it it just has to look cute and the dad always ends up taking the child)and texas cant wait to get her new armorfrom the armory in the unsc freelancer city-

"Mom get up comeon you too dad comeon lets go"

alright how bout you count to 6000 and i get dressed ok" church said

"hell no im not fallin for that trick again" said texas "are we going to get my new armor today"

"yes, calm down texas we're going to use the pelican k." tex said

"ok" she calmed down

RVBRVBRVBRVBRVB

-an hour later she saw the one she wanted they got it she tried it on and it completely took over her body just like her moms so the only way to beat the suit is to fight fire with fire-

"hey you looking for me?" tex said "lets go hand to hand combat." they both dropped all their weapons and all their grenades everything.

"yknow you could just take the suit off right now yknow"

"but it not the suit tex" Omega said

"Omega" she got thrown back at the wall. she thought about the only way to stop an ai is... "thats it" She called church "church yeah babe i need to ask a favor of you..."

"Whats in it for me?" church

"fine... ill give you a ton of money ... ok just serriosly though everyone that has a radio in the world turn it off, ok"

"but how am i going to know when your getting back" church asked tex

"you wont i promise ill come back safe this time im more badass than i was before now turn them off quick, cya"

"cya" church said

"no,no,no how did someone turnoff the radio have to get to another one... no theres no others"and finally he died

End of episode 18


	6. Chapter 6

Red vs blue unseeen episodes season 2

Episode 19,

-Doc came over to ask if he could get his $20 tri-pay-

"Sure, here"

"Really, your not gonna get all mad at me and say go back to my cave."

"Nope i have alot of money so here."

"Ok then, is tex alright its been a while since ive seen you two."

"HEY CHURCH WHO IS THAT!" sister yelled from her room

"ITS DOC!" he said yelling to her room

"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she said

"You heard her you cant come in" church said to Doctor Dufraine

"So your telling me that your going to take orders from the dumbest girl in the world."

"I HEARD THAT!" sister said

"Well yeah tex said i have to since i had married her and all that kind of stuff because their friends and she said if im mean to her she'll divorce me."

"Wow, they must be really good friends."

"Yeah we are."tex said from appearing out of nowhere

"Honey, how many times do i have to say not to barge into my conversations with other people?"

"Sorry." Tex said, she disapeared

-somewhere else in the halo-

"I have finally reached the HALO!MUAMUAMUAMUAMUAHAHA!" the mysterios man said

To Be Continued


End file.
